Tokyo Teddy Bear
by WildSpiritCat
Summary: Aimee had been kicked out of the apartment she lived in and shortly after, found a stuffed doll that resembled Skeleton King. It turns out that making deals with stuffed dolls is not the best idea, even if it promises to change who you are. So, she breaks the deal in the end, saving her soul. -Oneshot-


**This story was inspired by Tokyo Teddy Bear, sung by Rin Kagamine. And you may notice the girl portrayed in the story. If you don't, please read a few chapters to The Daughter Of Evil Has Arrived. Then the character may make more sense.**

A six year old girl leaned against a fence, clutching a stuffed doll close to her. Her name was Aimee. Her short greasy brown hair hung in her eyes, her thumb stuck in her mouth as she texted her parents. Of course, her parents had died in a tragic accident when she was only a few days into life.

So, now she stayed with her Aunt Samantha and her Cousin Lola. She hated Lola and Lola hated her. But, she was younger than her. Samantha always paid attention to her instead of her. Her grandma barely did anything. Just mourned the loss of her daughter.

She found her real parents phone number in Samantha's purse and kept it with her, hidden in her clothes.

She thought that maybe she could send them a message wherever they were and they would get it and come back to get her. And they could be a family again! It's...not the case folks. _"Such a foolish idea. You'll never reach your parents! They're dead!"_ the doll growled. The doll looked exactly like Shuggazoom City's enemy. Skeleton King himself.

Of course, she didn't hear. She was too busy off in her world making the message for them. 'Father and mother dear, to you I apologize.' Her knees trembled as she continued to suck on her thumb. 'Wherever you are, I hope you have a brother and sister for me. If you do, brother and sister dear, I'll see you soon I promise.'

The doll just stared ahead and its eyes began to glow. _"You're so reckless. Even in your own worn out boots!"_

But this story doesn't take place now, it takes place a few days ago, when Aimee had been kicked out of the apartment she lived in with her Aunt and Cousin.

* * *

Aimee whimpered as she walked down the hallway, tears making her vision blurry. She had just been yelled at for getting in the way of everything and got a good spanking. Walking into the elevator, she pressed the lobby button and watched the doors close.

She rubbed her sore bottom and rubbed her eyes, sniffing to keep the snot in. A minute passed and the doors opened and she bolted out of the building before anyone asked what was wrong. She ran down the sidewalk, falling once on her clumsy feet. The boots she had on were too big for her.

The little girl yelped when the flesh on her right knee tore away, a boot flying off. "Are you okay?" people would ask and kneel down to help her up. She shook her head quickly and grabbed her boot and put it on in a hurry. But it was raining out and not a lot of people were out.

And the ones that were out just walked past her without a single glance. Aimee put her boot on and limped away. She needed a new place to stay for the time being. But she knew no one. And the Hyperforce wouldn't help her. She just knew they wouldn't.

Passing an alley, Aimee stopped when she noticed red glowing eyes in the darkness and turned to look at it. "H-hello? Is somebody in there?" No response came and she ventured into the darkness. She heard rats scurry around but didn't pay any mind to it. Light came from a room high above her but gave her just enough light to see a little bit.

She dug through the trash and things on the ground. She found nothing, that is, until she moved a soggy newspaper out of the way and she gasped, dropping to her knees. A stuffed doll laid there, looking exactly like Skeleton King.

"What're you doing out here?" she asked it, picking it up. It didn't reply but its eyes began to glow slightly. She noticed that it was wet, dirty, and ripped. Stuffing slightly came out of its arms, sides of its head, and feet. But mainly, its chest.

Aimee smiled and stood up. "Don't worry! You can come with me! I'll make you all better!" Its head tilted to the side when she held it close to her chest and she ran out of the alley as fast as she could.

It took quiet a long time to reach the outskirts of the city since she kept stumbling and tripping over her feet, but she made it eventually. She walked through the woods and spotted a small deserted shack near even more trees. "That's where I stay when Aunt Samantha doesn't want me around."

Its eyes glowed bright again as she walked through the doorway, no door there. Just a dark purple sheet. It was fairly dry on the inside and she set the stuffed Skeleton King doll down on the bed and went to fetch some needle and thread. And possibly a pair of scissors.

"This stuff will make you feel better! It always made my other toys feel better!" she laughed childishly, finally finding the things she needed. It watched her silently, noticing that she was dressed in a heavy wool dress that reached her thighs, a hood attached to it. It had poorly sewn red squares here and there, probably to cover large holes up.

On her left leg, she had black and red bandages wrapped around her entire leg, and black boots. The one on her left foot went up to her knee and the one on the right was wrinkled and went up to her calf, wrapping over, exposing red at the top.

She just looked like a mess! Aimee pulled the hood down and sat next to it, pulling it into her lap. "Don't worry! It won't hurt a bit! I promise!" She carefully threaded the needle and began her work. Pulling tight but not too tight, she pushed the stuffing back into the doll as she sewn it up.

And after a few minutes, she cut the string with the scissors and smiled. "You're all done! You look so cute all fixed up!" She didn't hear it make a grumbling noise and went to put the stuff away. "I wonder if you have a name...can I name you? I'd pick out the cutest name for-"

_"Skeleton King."_ it grumbled, catching her off guard.

"What was that?"

_"My name is Skeleton King. It always has been and it always will be. I don't like cute pet names of anyone's choosing!"_ the doll repeated and stood up.

Her eyes widened and she brought her hands up to her chest in fright. _"And you better give me a reason why I shouldn't take your pathetic soul!"_ it hissed and jumped onto the bed frame. She tried to search for the words and gulped, smiling. "I-I saved you Skeleton King! Don't you remember? I helped put you back together!"

_"True..."_ Skeleton King looked away and tapped its chin, its eyes glowing and then not glowing. It repeated this act for a few minutes, thinking of what to do. _"Alright. I won't take your soul."_ It yelped when it was pulled off its feet and pulled into a tight squeeze.

The little girl giggled as she hugged it and rubbed her cheek against its head. "Oh thank you Skelly! You can come with me to school tomorrow! We'll be best friends forever!"

_"What'd I say about the pet names?!"_

"Won't that be so fun?"

_"Why does this sound like I'm damned?"_

She giggled and swung it around, flopping down onto the bed. It creaked slightly and she held it above her. _"What're you doing out here anyway? Shouldn't you be...home?"_ Her eyes widened and she quickly let it go, making it fall onto her chest, and she sat up.

"I don't think I have a home anymore. All I wanted was to be loved." she grumbled and her eyebrows raised in sadness. She glanced at the scissors and sighed. "If only I could find some sharper scissors still, I'd cut off this face of mine. Maybe then will people like me. All I need is a clear mind."

_"Why not?"_ Skeleton King questioned, tilting its head at her.

"I don't know."

It stood up and its eyes glowed as it stared at her. _"You want to be someone else?"_ Aimee nodded longingly. It walked up to her and chuckled. _"I'll stay by your side. And I shall give you your request."_ It grabbed a shard of mirror and held it up._ "What do you see?"_

The little girl looked at the mirror and her eyes widened. A little girl her age looked back at her, only she looked so much healthier. She had pitch black hair that wasn't greasy and looked fluffy, piercing red eyes, and she dressed in a black nightgown.

"Is that me, Skeleton King?"

"Yes, it will be you. You'll be called Kira when I get you. I can give you everything your heart desires. My real counterpart can be the parent you've always wanted. You will never see the light of abuse ever again. You will be healthy again. All you have to do is tighten the strings on our bond and continue to add more and more pieces."

* * *

Aimee quickly got her boots on and Skeleton King watched her. _"Where are you going so early?"_ She looked at him and grinned excitedly. "School! And you're coming with me! My friends will love you when they see you! I just know they will!"

It grunted when she picked it up and held it gently, tucked between her arms, and she ran out of the shack. School wasn't far away from here and she actually didn't fall like she usually did. It was nice and sunny out and most of the water puddles evaporated.

"We're here Skelly!" Aimee squealed as she ran onto the sidewalk and turned a corner. _"Again with the pet names?!"_ it hissed as she ran through the entrance. She grabbed its tiny hand and ran down the clean hallway, the doll flailing behind her.

The little girl soon ran into her class and up to her friend, Ashley. "Ashley look what I have!" Ashley grunted when the doll was literally shoved into her face and she giggled, pushing it away. "What is..." The three girls' eyes widened behind her and they screamed, running out the door that led to the playground out back.

"What's wrong? Isn't it so cute?" she asked. The blonde little girl backed up and held her hands up. "Aimee, that's Skeleton King! Don't you know he attacks the city? And we have a drill in case he DOES?"

"Yeah, I know him! I'm not stupid!"

"I'm starting to think you are!"

She cocked her head to the side as she continued to back up. "Aimee, I think it's best we aren't friends anymore."

"W-what do you mean?"

"We're not friends anymore until you get rid of that freaky doll!" And with that, she walked away.

* * *

Aimee cried out in pain as she was thrown to the ground, Skeleton King being ripped out of her hands by older boys in a higher grade than her. "Why would you bring this stupid thing here?" one sneered and looked down at her. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she tried to get to her knees. "I-I don't know!"

"Loser. This'll show you that this school doesn't tolerate Skeleton King." the same one grinned and tore the doll completely apart. "NOOO!" she cried and quickly got up, rushing up to the remains of her doll. "YOU MONSTER!"

He spit at it and smirked. "C'mon boys, let's go."

Needless to say, school that day was the absolute worst.

* * *

Aimee ran straight back to the shack after that and shakily threaded the needle. "D-don't worry Sk-skelly. Y-you'll feel...much b-better!" she cried, missing the hole so many times. Tears plopped onto its face and it just stared at her.

_"I can take you away tomorrow. You know that right?"_ Skeleton King murmured as she sewed its lower leg back on. She nodded and sniffed, wiping her nose. "I-I know." She flinched when it set its hand on her eye, causing her to close it._ "How soon would you like to leave?"_

"A-after school."

_"Why would you want to spend another day in that hell?"_

"...I don't know."

* * *

Children sang loudly the Happy Birthday song to a girl Aimee recognized as Elizabeth. She was one of those rich kids that went to a normal school. Her white hair fell in her eyes and she blushed in embarrassment. Balloons were on the back of everyone's chair. All except for Aimee's. Instead, there was a note taped to the chair.

And it said 'No one likes you, Skeleton King freak' and it made her sad. The Skeleton King doll sat on her desk and just stared ahead. Now was the time where the birthday kid passed out the treats he/she brought for the class. It was a tradition the class had.

Everyone had gotten a paper towel all except for Aimee. The girl she known as Judy just sneered at her, purposefully knocked the doll to the ground, causing them to laugh, and went on her way. The little girl picked it up and dusted it off, setting it in her lap.

And then the chocolate muffins were passed around. Everyone got one, all except for her. Elizabeth just passed her like she never existed. Everyone treated her like garbage now. Not like they didn't before. Her eyes narrowed in sadness and she took out a piece of paper and took her pencil, beginning to scribble down a note in messy handwriting.

'Everyone, this is goodbye. Teacher, I hope you're well. I'm going to live with my new daddy today where he lives. He didn't tell me, but he promised me happiness and love.'

She closed her eyes and remembered the insults the kids thrown at her for telling them this early on. _"Is that what you truly see? You will really make a fool out of yourself!"_ Those insults repeated in her mind forever and ever until she could bare it no more.

"Ah, despite it all, it's still not enough!" she whispered, getting its attention. The kids around her, even the teacher, looked at her like she was crazy and began to whisper insults. "The sewing machine must be bigger so that it can pierce through my heart!"

Aimee suddenly stood up and held the doll tightly in her hand. "Hear the words of the almighty omniscience! All I need is a clear mind!" The kids around her began to disappear one by one as they watched her, nothing left behind, and the balloons began to pop. "Why not, I don't know! I got hurt while swinging tomorrow's creation! To fill the gap between the seams of life!"

Tears formed in her eyes and she let the doll go, feeling a very intense presence behind her as she spoke. "I have nothing left, nothing at all, I tore everything off. A single cell lies within the sea of strings." She closed her fingers into a tight fist and gritted her teeth. "So, I refuse to let myself just be thrown away! Not even in that place I used to call my home..."

"Proof you exist?" Skeleton King asked as she quickly spun to face him, her eyes narrowed angrily. The floor began to crack and break, everything flying around the room which had now turned red. Even everything outside disappeared and the sky was dark red. "You DON'T exist and never will now that we have made a deal."

"Ah, shut up!" Aimee spat and glared at him. "A body full of lies! I want to end this! I want to cheat! NOW GIVE ME ANSWERS!"

The walls flew away and things followed but she held her ground by her desk. "Don't you want to change?" Skeleton King asked and an image appeared next to him of the girl with black hair and red eyes. "Don't you want to rise? Nothing?!"

"NO, THIS ISN'T ME!" she cried and held her head, backing up. "I pull away from a thousand tattered seams! And break our deal!" He snarled loudly in pain as his body was torn apart and she fell backwards off of the small platform, right into the dark red water.

* * *

Aimee sat up with a start and looked around. She was back in the shack! And in her arms was the doll of Skeleton King. Her eyes narrowed and she quickly stood up and ran out of the shack, running into the night.

* * *

Aimee found a cell phone with a fresh battery in it and opened it, sitting down against a fence, next to a box. She began to text a message and the doll looked at her. _"Where are we?"_ She didn't reply and hit send, closing the phone. She tossed it aside and grabbed it, taking the pair of scissors out of her hood.

_"What're you doing girl?!"_

"I'm breaking our deal. I don't want to be yours anymore." Aimee replied and began to cut its appendages off. She made sure to cut the stitches too. In the end, it just became a heap of fabric and stuffing on the ground and she placed it in the box.

She closed it and turned it upside down. The little girl stood up and closed her eyes. 'I drown the fire of my mortal life and days.'

"Doesn't matter who I am, I'll always long to change." And with that, Aimee walked away from Skeleton King for good.

**In the story mentioned above, Samantha and Lola aren't that rude. I promise.**


End file.
